


One Shot requests

by Asher_WaNdA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Incest, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_WaNdA/pseuds/Asher_WaNdA
Summary: Looking for MCU One-Shot requestsI wont do any character bashing apart from HYDRA and Thanos because they deserve to be bashed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

One-Shot requests please!

Rules

-No smut

-I will write people I dont ship, but I wont do anything with massive age gaps, and NO INCEST OMG WANDA AND PIETRO ARE TWINS WE DO NOT SHIP THAT JSJSHDD

-I am perfectly happy writing super dark stuff

\- Nothing too ~spicy~ 

\- I'm okay with writing OC's 

\- I wont do x Reader

\- No character bashing

\- Domestic Fluff keeps me alive so pls

\- I will make Pete reference Vines because we all know he would

\- I'm okay with Canon Divergence 

\- Wanda and Pietro will 17/18 unless you ask me otherwise

-Peter will be 15/16 unless you ask me otherwise

\- Shuri will be 16/17 unless you ask me otherwise 

\- Loki will be 18/ 19 unless you ask me otherwise

\- In my mind, Wanda and Loki are best friends so that will always be a background thing in any fic

\- Same with Peter and Shuri

Thank you have a good day :)

Leave requests in the comments 


	2. Spider...ling? Spider boy?? Crime fighting spider??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested:
> 
> The avengers just assume that Peter is Tony's son, but after a series of events, they realise that Peter is actually Spiderman.

They were in a meeting about- something Tony couldn't be bothered to pay attention to. Some old white dude's voice droned on and on, and in a way, Tony was half glad when a feverish Peter stumbled in.

"Daaaaaad," the sick boy groaned, swaying on his feet.

Tony stood up and caught him, and Peter melted into the touch.

Tony sighed; despite his spider senses, Peter never caught the signals his body gave him that he was sick, and only noticed when he was really ill.

Everyone else was looking on, mildly concerned, as Tony supported Peter.

"Who's this, Tony?"

"My intern," he answered curtly. He needed to get Pete to bed, not answer questions, "come on," he muttered to Peter, and half carried him to his room.

* * *

The Avengers had gotten quite used to Peter's presence in the tower, and they all assumed he was Tony's son.

Not only did they act like father and son- when Peter was sick or sleep deprived, he would accidentally call Tony dad, and Tony called Peter "kid" or "son" all the time- but the way Tony looked at Peter, a loving protectiveness, lead them to assume that he had to be his dad.

One time, Clint walked into the kitchen to grab some water, and found Peter sitting at the counter, pouring over some homework. 

Without looking up, Peter greeted him, "hey, Clint"

"How did y'know it was me?"

Peter turned bright red, but just muttered something about the way he walked.

* * *

A couple months after they met Peter, a new super hero joined the team.

He wore a mask, and apparently he had spider-like powers, as well as super healing and enhanced strength and senses.

He was pretty helpful, but always disappeared right after missions. 

They found it kinda weird that he chose to wear a mask, but didn't question it; sometimes some of them wished they could wear a mask and not always be in the spotlight. 

Then again, it must be pretty annoying to never get credit for risking your life to save the world. But for some people, they didn't care. 

Steve knew for a fact he could do without all of the publicity, but Tony liked it. 

They often wondered about his identity, having debates over his age, what he looked out, even his name. But Tony always quelled it whenever he found them talking about it, "if he doesn't want us to know, we shouldn't know. End of."

* * *

Peter stumbled into the living room, where they all were; Wanda and Loki were playing an intense game of cards; Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Tony were watching the news- foreign affairs, as the national news was generally on topics that were a bit sensitive; Clint was chasing Sam and Bucky around, they had stolen his hearing aids.

Tony turned as Peter wandered in, "hey, kid. How was school?"

"I got a detention," Peter said

Tony's head snapped up, "what did you do?"

"I forgot to do my science homework last night." Peter and Tony made momentary eye contact, and Tony understood.

Peter had been on patrol late last night- there was a large bank robbery and then several muggings- and had collapsed onto the coach as soon as he got home, too tired to even take off his mask.

Tony had found him and bought him to his room.

"Okay, kid. Go do it now."

Peter nodded, and left the room.

* * *

It had been a really long mission, and Peter was exhausted. He had pulled three all nighters this week, studying for finals. 

On the jet on their way back, he fell asleep, his head flopping onto Tony's chest. Tony didn't say anything, which the others found weird.

He didn't like to be touched ever, and Pepper, Peter and Rhodey were the only ones allowed to touch him.

Nat furrowed her brow, deep in thought. Fitting all the pieces together with her trained brain, she figured it out.

Peter was Spiderman.

She never told anyone, but whenever she found Peter sleeping and some random place, she would take him to his bed. She also gave him a bit more food at mealtimes, due to his high metabolism. Just little things that she knew made it a bit easier for him.

* * *

The way the rest of the team found out was very comical. 

They had all been on a mission apart from Peter, Tony and Bruce- who was on a science trip- so Peter let down his guard, and spent a lot more time on the ceiling. 

However, he forgot they were coming back today, and was sat on the ceiling when they walked into the living room. 

Their reactions were all hilarious.

Sam squealed at nearly jumped into Bucky's arms.

Scott ducked (for some reason???) And Clint jumped up (Again, we dont know why)

Steve stopped in his tracks, causing Buck to walk into him.

Loki and Wanda- who had suspected- gave devilish grins which scared even Bucky

Peter jumped, started, and back flipped onto the floor, "heyy, guys..."

They all nodded, dumbstruck.

"Umm... I wasn't-" 

He was interupted by Tony walking in, clearly oblivious to the situation, "oh hey guys, Thor, could you please stop it from raining, I wanna go out." He looked up and saw them all staring at Peter, and the boy blushing furiously.

"Oh no," he said, "did you guys catch Pete eating bananas with a fork? Because its something really weird that he does for some reason. I dont know-"

"No, Tony. Why was Peter on the ceiling?" Steve spoke up

Tony's mouth dropped open, and he turned to Peter, "really? You had to?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark. I didn't know they were coming back today..."

Tony huffed, "well, no point hiding it. Pete? Wanna tell them?"

Peter looked annoyed at Tony, "I'm Spiderman."

Steve's mouth dropped open, Sam stumbled sideways, Bucky's eyes widened, Scott and Clint both made shocked exclamations, Nat, Wanda and Loki just smirked. 

"Crime fighting spider," Loki muttered 

"Spider-ling," Wanda grinned

"Spider boy," Nat finished smugly 

Peter groaned- they were never letting go of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: 
> 
> Peter is Clint and Laura's bio son, and Coopers twin. One day, they get into a fight and say mean stuff to each other. Clint is there to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both like 11 in this and Peter isn't Sipderman but Clint is still an avenger

"PETER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU," Cooper Barton stormed around the Barton Farmhouse, searching for his twin.

Peter had 'accidentally' broken his headphones, and Cooper needed them to watch a video his best friend sent him.

"PETER! SINCE YOU BROKE MY BLOODY HEADPHONES, YOU GIVE ME YOURS OR YOU PAY FOR THEM!"

Peter appeared in the living room, looking innocent, floppy brown hair falling over his chocolate eyes. Cooper was always annoyed that they didn't look the same, and that his hair was more tightly curled, and couldn't seem to grow to Peter's length.

"What is it, Coopy-Coo?" He had a stupid 'butter wouldn't melt' expression, and his voice was high and sickeningly innocent.

"You broke my headphones and I need them," Cooper growled

"Oh, well if your best friend wasn't so-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Cooper flew at him. The boys rolled onto the floor and started punching each other. 

"Don't talk about John like that!" Cooper huffed between punches 

"I will, because it's true," Peter got out before rolling under the other boy.

"Your just jealous because you have no friends!" Cooper smirked slightly-he knew he had hit a nerve with that.

Peter gasped, before launching himself at Coop, with even more gusto. 

The boys were only broken apart by the sound of a door opening.

"Now what's all this? I leave for a mission and when I come back, what do I see? My two boys fighting." They heard their dad's voice.

"Dad!" They both exclaimed, scrambling up.

Their father was in the doorway, holding a duffel bag, and looking very disappointed. "Wow, you two could rival Wanda and Loki, and that's a god and a witch we're talking about." 

The two boys shuffled uncomfortably. "Sorry, dad," they mumbled.

"Right. Well, let's get you patched up and we can talk, okay?" The two boys followed him into another room, where he deftly got out the first aid kit.

"Right, boys, wanna tell me what thos is all about," he said as he cleaned and bandaged a scrape on Peter's knee, "Coop, you go first, then Pete."

"He broke my headphones, and I needed them to watch a video John sent, so I said that he broke them, so he should give me his," Cooper began, "and then he insulted John so we got into a fight," he paused, "and I might have said some stuff about him having no friends," he mumbled.

"Right. Pete?"

"He was yelling for me, so I went into the living room, and I I might have insulted John, so he threw himself at me, and we started fighting," Pete paused, looking down, "and then he said I have no friends."

Clint sighed, handing Cooper an ice back to hold to God swollen eye. "Well, sound like you both said some stuff that hurt the other ones feelings, am I right?" They both looked down, nodding, "so how about you two just hug it out, apologise, and then Pete, give Coop your headphones for the time being, and Coop, you, me, Pete and Lila will be going out camping to give your Mom a break, so that means no phones, and no John. Sound fair?" 

They both nodded, and turned to each other. 

"Pete, I'm sorry I said you have no friends. You will always have at least one friend- me." Cooper said

"Thanks. I'm sorry I insulted John. He's actually super nice." Peter said 

Clint grinned, "now, both of you, pack your stuff, and tell your sister to, we're leaving soon."

The two boys hurried off, laughing like nothing had ever happened. Clint smiled and rolled his eyes. "Kids."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May dies, and Peter is adopted by Clint and Laura. At first he won't open up, but with the help of Clint, Laura and the kids, he begins to be more open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't Spiderman, but he was bitten and still has the powers. The reason he isn't Spiderman is because he's 13 in this, and I think we all agree that's too young to be a crime fighting spider

Peter was sat in the living room of the Barton house, alone. 

He preferred being alone to being in the full flow of the Barton family dynamic; Laura was a very stereotypical mom, but she was always there and Peter felt very safe around her; Nate was barely three years old, and was always dangerously teetering on the edge of a staircase or roof; Clint wasn't there a lot, bit when he was he surrounded his family- including Peter- in love; Lila was pretty quiet, preferring to go out on runs or walks then to stay inside with the wailing toddler (Clint gave her loads of archery lessons, and she was pretty good. She wanted to become a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, and was actually heading on the right track); Cooper... Cooper was the nicest, Peter decided.

He didn't have Lila's scary quiet, or Nate's chaotic loudness. 

When Peter wanted to be alone, but so desperately didnt, Cooper seemed to know.

So when the boy slipped into the room, quietly sitting next to Peter on the couch- not too close, but close enough so Peter felt comfortable- he wasnt surprised.

Normally, they would sit in silence, Peter's thought screaming at him, yelling for him to remember May, Ben, his parents. 

But today, Cooper spoke, "Y-you dont have to open up. If you dont want to. But it might help."

Peter thought for a minute, before shrugging.

Cooper smiled, "Okay. I'll go first. My favourite colour is green, what's yours?"

"Blue or Pink," Peter felt wierd talking- not bad, just strange.

"Cool. Favourite book? Mine is probably Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets, but Lila says that the best one is Order of The Phoenix."

"I think I agree with her, but my favourite book is Lord of The Rings," this was the longest sentence Peter had spoken since May died. It felt nice.

"Oh, yeah... that one with all the wizards and the legs and stuff?"

"Yup,"

"Cool. Favourite TV show?"

"Doctor Who," they said in unison, then laughed.

"We should have a marathon. Its Lila's favourite, too."

"I think it's probably objectively the best show on TV," Peter grinned

"Yeah, though Stranger Things and The Umbrella Academy could give it some competition," Cooper added.

"Yeah"

"Favourite Doctor?"

"Matt Smith, though Jodie Whittaker and David Tennant are pretty good"

"I agree. Lila's favourite is Peter Capaldi, for some reason? But I'm pretty sure she's got a crush on Jodie Whittaker," Cooper said, grinning

Peter snorted.

They carried on like this, sharing things about themselves until the invisible barrier Peter had but up around himself had shattered.

All it took was a little opening up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Cooper's friendship is something I desperately need
> 
> And Lila is my favourite of the Barton kids, I reckon she would make the best SHIELD Agent.


End file.
